cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Shadows Treaty
The =LOST= Charter Article I. Preamble PREAMBLE Members of the League Of Shadows Treaty, join together for the purpose of preserving and promoting the interests of the members of the League Of Shadows Treaty, banding together and voluntarily aiding and rendering assistance to all their fellow members when faced with unprovoked military aggression. An attack on one member is an attack on us all. Any and all foreign aggression will be dealt with accordingly. Article II. Admission and Membership To gain admission into =LOST= you will be required to adhere to the following guidelines: *Comply with alliance charter *Change your nation team color to Aqua *Not currently at war with any other nation *Not currently active in another alliance *Take the League of Shadows Treaty oath: "I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Empire of the League Of Shadows Treaty (=LOST=) against all enemies both foreign and domestic" You will need to send your nation & ruler name to General Vengeance and/or Johnny No Legs if you wish to apply for membership. Upon being accepted you will then be granted access to our private forums. Article III. Expulsion/Secession SECESSION Any member wishing to resign from =LOST= will do so by respectfully submitting a written private message to Lt. General, Grugbug: Minister of Internal Affairs. EXPULSION Violation of the following code of conduct, may result in immediate expulsion or execution (ZI'd) from =LOST= *Spying *Not following the =LOST= Charter *Disrespect to the governing body or fellow members of =LOST= *AWOL members (Members who status remains inactive for a period longer than 10 days without written notification). *Deserters *Members found negligent of expected duties. (Roll call, Voting, Alliance defense). *Posting of defamatory messages or inappropriate images on the message board. Article IV. War =LOST= endorses peaceful relations and promotes unity among all Aqua nations and alliances. =LOST= members are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any Aqua nation or Alliance. =LOST= members finding themselves victim to any unprovoked attack, all =LOST= members pledge to use their full military and economic capabilities in defense of any member. Article V. Nuclear Weapons Development of nuclear weapons are permitted for defense purposes only. Any =LOST= member wishing to launch nuclear weaponry must first have the consent of CENTCOM. All Nuclear capable nations of =LOST= will also sit on the advisory council of the Missile Defence Agency. Article VI. Foreign Aid =LOST= offers aid to it's members who are in immediate threat from any unprovoked attack. Foreign Aid to =LOST= members will come in various forms, either financially, militarily, or diplomatically when your nation faces attack. Article VII. The Imperial Inner Council-The governing body of =LOST Governing Body of =LOST= will consist of the Sith Lords, General's and Commanders. These are the current members of IIC: General Vengeance Emperor of =LOST= Duties: *Leader & Founder and Commanding Officer of =LOST= *Webpage design, updates, profile updates (Medals & Ribbons) *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Alliance Manager *Promoting Senior Staff and Platoon Leaders *Veto Power for full scale war and the use of Nuclear Weapons Johnny No Legs Vice Chancellor of =LOST= Minister of Internal Affairs Sith Lord Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Senior Administrator *Message Board & Wiki Designer/Moderator Grugbug Minister of War Sith Lord Duties: * Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Upon Approval of force from the Inner Circle. The minister of war will oversee the General staff and assemble them to coordinate strategy and assign targets during the theatre of full scale warfare. *Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs Barron Von Hammer Minister of Intelligence Sith Lord Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle *Responsible for analyzing disclosed information from the CN Wiki and CN Forums. Regarding the activities and relationships of alliances abroad. *Grand Director of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Oberfueher Stevens Minister of Foreign Affairs Sith lord Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Ambassador of =LOST= *Will oversee the design and language of all agreed and signed, MDP, MAP and NAP's on behalf of =LOST= Wargarden Minister of Public Relations Sith Lord Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Designing and responding to any and all inquiries made from other alliances on a public forum. *Will also design the address of any major announcements on behalf of =LOST= Akutape General (GEN) Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Division Commander of the Shock, Marine and Assault Troopers King Caspian Lieutenant General (LTGEN) Duties: * Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Division Commander of the Armor Troopers The Corrupt Teacher Major General (MAJGEN) Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Division Commander of the Snow Troopers (Position Vacant) Brigadier General (BGEN) Duties: *This position will become available as =LOST= expands. Wargarden Commander (CMDR) Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle *Leader of the Bounty Hunter Guild. Article VIII. Treaties Currently =LOST= has treaties with the following: MDP with [[Mushroom Kingdom]] Signed 08/10/07 then upgraded to a MADP on 10/09/07